Ten Ways You Lie
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Love will always have hardships...some will be more trivial than others. The trivial ones Souji and Yosuke experience could possibly damage the entire relationship. YAOI Souji/Yosuke


**_Ah, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. It's like...1:30 AM. Man, I couldn't sleep so I decided to write. I've been writing a lot of fanfiction recently haha. So strange. _**

**_So, this is my first Persona 4 story. It's based on a true story too. Yep, real life experience. For the record I'm the one who's the peacekeeper... Also I used the protagonist's name from the manga, Souji Seta. I actually think his name is going to be different in the anime, but we'll see. For this story, I took the name from the manga.  
><em>**

**_I should be working on my other stories, but I just thought it would be fun to put this story together. I'm ready to go to sleep now though. I hope you all enjoy ^_^  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Yosuke stared at the text message in complete and utter shock. He thought he had told him to never text that girl again. She was a little slut, according to Yosuke, and all she wanted was to steal his man! She even knew that Souji was involved with another man and that did not stop her. Souji was completely clueless about her though. He thought she was just trying to be friendly. Yosuke had confronted him about her and even Chie and Rise told him she was being friendly to him because she wanted to be more than friends with him.<p>

However, Souji was a nice person. He may be distant and he may be a little negative sometimes, but he was always, always nice. There was no way he was going to turn away a person trying to be friendly towards him. He had a ton of friends from his clubs, jobs, and even just from hanging around the mall or the river. What could having another friend hurt?

It could hurt a lot….

Yosuke had told him he didn't want to see Souji talking to that girl unless he was telling her off. Yosuke admitted to being jealous when Souji teased him and forced the grey haired boy to understand that he was being serious. Since Yosuke was rarely serious, Souji did indeed listen to him and agreed to obey. Yosuke was satisfied with that. He knew Souji wouldn't back out on his word. Souji wouldn't do anything to hurt his wonderful and loving boyfriend. At least not on purpose.

Souji had invited Yosuke to spend the night at his house. Dojima and Nanako were both gone; Dojima wouldn't be home until at least 2 AM and Nanako was staying at a friend's house. Yosuke had been waiting to spend some alone time with Souji so he jumped at the offer. While sitting in Souji's kitchen, waiting for him to come out of the shower (Yosuke briefly wondered why he wasn't in the shower with him), he noticed his boyfriend's cell phone sitting on the counter.

Neither of them were extremely nosy people, but every now and then they would steal each other's phones for fun and look through them. Yosuke wasn't sure if most couples did that, but to them it was normal. They didn't mind going through each other's stuff. Neither of them had anything to hide.

So Yosuke decided he would browse through Souji's text messages. There were plenty from Rise (she loved to talk), a few from Yukiko, a couple from Chie, enough from Yosuke himself…and one from her.

Yosuke wanted to throw the phone across the room. He wasn't mad that the girl had messaged Souji; he was mad that Souji messaged her back. It was a simple conversation, but a conversation nevertheless. Yosuke knew Souji would never betray him, but it didn't change the fact that Souji lied to him and that this girl was all over him like a cat in heat. Why couldn't Souji see this?

So Yosuke waited. He waited until Souji got out of the shower. When he did, Yosuke just stared him, anger evident in his eyes. Souji was no fool, even if he was oblivious to a girl's advances on him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, seeing Yosuke's face.

"I asked you not to text that girl…." Yosuke said, his voice shaking from anger.

Souji just stared at his phone. After a few moments he looked back at Yosuke.

"She text me first and I couldn't just not respond. I don't see why you're getting so angry over this."

"Because she likes you, Souji!" Yosuke stood up and walked up to his boyfriend. "Yes, I'm freaking jealous and I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't want you talking to her ever again! She's pissing me off, she even knows you have boyfriend and yet she won't give up!"

"I don't want you to be jealous." Souji said. "You know I'll never do anything behind your back, so there's no reason to get angry."

"Oh, there's plenty reason to get angry," Yosuke said as he made his way back up the stairs to Souji's room. He heard Souji's footsteps behind him, but ignored them as he began to put the clothes he had laid out back in his bag.

"I asked you not to talk to her anymore. I asked you to stay away from her and yet you did it anyway. You said you wouldn't speak to her again and here you are texting her like it's nothing!"

"It is nothing, Yosuke! You know I don't care about her at all! There's no reason to get so angry," Souji argued. He began to pull Yosuke's clothes back out of the bag and throw them onto the bed.

"If you don't care about her then you wouldn't risk making me angry by texting her!" Yosuke had to force himself to not flat out scream at Souji. He grabbed his clothes and shoved them back in his bag only to have them taken out by Souji again.

"You're acting ridiculous, Yosuke! Quit acting like this and just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm so furious with you, Souji! Just…just leave me alone!" Yosuke ran out of the room, once again hearing Souji follow him. Yosuke ran to the backyard, but stayed on the porch due to the rain. He had no idea it had even begun to rain. It seemed to fit the mood so perfectly.

He figured Souji decided it was a better idea to stay inside the house. Souji wasn't dumb. He knew when someone needed space and right now Yosuke needed more space than ever. Yosuke shook his head as he dropped to his knees and pulled out his cell phone. He called the one person who could keep him under control almost as well as Souji could.

"Hello?"

"SOUJI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Chie held the phone away from her ear as Yosuke screamed into it. She decided it would be best to put it on speaker and speak to her friend that way. She did so and could only hear the sound of his sobbing on the other end.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Yosuke. You need to calm down. Tell me what happened."

"It's Souji. He's mad at me! He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore! I messed up, Chie! He doesn't love me!"

Chie shook her head, forgetting Yosuke couldn't see it. "Now, that's ridiculous, Yosuke. Did he tell you these things? Did he say he didn't love you?"

Yosuke sniffed a few times before answering. "No. No, he didn't say that."

"Then what makes you think he hates you?"

Through sniffling and tears, Chie was able to hear the story Yosuke told her. She rolled her eyes. Typical Yosuke. He tended to overreact when it came to certain things and he certainly overreacted in this situation.

"Yosuke, you know he still loves you. If he didn't you probably wouldn't still be at his house anymore. He would have kicked you out long ago. Not to mention he wouldn't sit there and take you screaming at him like that either."

Yosuke didn't say anything. He only sniffed some more. It seemed he was beginning to calm down. Chie continued to talk to him.

"You know Souji. He's so nice and friendly. If someone else is being friendly to him then he has no reason to not be friendly back. He's only being cordial to this girl. You know he has no intention of doing anything with her. He loves you, not her. You're just scared of someone sweeping him off of his feet and taking him away from you."

Yosuke didn't say anything again. He knew she was right. He was so scared of someone else stealing Souji's heart. He loved Souji more than anything and the thought of losing him made him want to die.

"If you keep being so defensive of him then I'm afraid you just might lose him. Swallow your pride and apologize to him. You know you were overreacting and Souji deserves an apology. He loves you just as much as you love him and the last thing on his mind is leaving you for someone else. Go tell him you're sorry and I promise things will all fall into place after that."

Yosuke listened to Chie's words. She was absolutely right. Yosuke felt so stupid. He really went overboard this time. His jealousy had gotten the better of him. He kind of wished he could blame it on his shadow self, but that wouldn't work at all. He stood up and thanked Chie for helping him.

"I'm going to go now, Chie. I appreciate everything." Yosuke said, finally speaking coherently and without sniffs.

Chie giggled on the other end of the line. "It's what I'm here for! Go get him, tiger!"

Yosuke hung up the phone and ran back into the house. Souji wasn't downstairs so he slowly made his way upstairs. Souji had kept his room door open, waiting for Yosuke to come back. He walked inside the room and noticed his clothes were folded nicely on the couch. He looked from the clothes to the futon and saw Souji sitting there. They stared at each other for a moment before Souji opened his arms to Yosuke, inviting him to sit within them. Yosuke didn't hesitate to move and sat in Souji's lap, grabbing him around his chest. Souji gently held the other man and rubbed his hair.

"I'm sorry, Yosuke. I deliberately did something you asked me not to do. I didn't know it would make you so upset. I'm so sorry."

Yosuke just shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I completely overreacted. I just get so scared that…that you'll leave me for someone else. I'm not the brightest or the best looking or the most entertaining. You're so amazing, Souji, and you can do so much better than me. I know I'm so easy to get rid of, but I don't ever want to let you go."

He felt Souji's grip tighten on him. "You underestimate yourself. I'm not as outstanding as you think I am. And you're not as dull to me as you think you are. I have the most fun with you. I love when we spend time together. You were my favorite friend and now we're more than that. We always will be."

Yosuke closed his eyes and rested his head in the nape of his boyfriend's neck. He was done talking. He had talked enough for the night. He figured everything that had needed to be said was said. They loved each other and nothing could come in between that; that's all there was to it.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Yosuke was waiting for Souji to get their food from the food court in Junes. He noticed Souji had left his phone on the table. Yosuke inadvertently picked it up and started scrolling through the text messages.<p>

Rise, Chie, him, Yukiko…her….

She had text him asking how he was doing. Yosuke closed his eyes and counted to ten before he opened them again and read Souji's response.

'_Listen, don't text me anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore so please leave me alone.'_

Yosuke perked up a bit as he read that. A smirked formed on his face as he read the girl's message.

'_What? Why? What's wrong? Did I do something? Come on, honey, what's the matter?'_

Honey? Once again, Yosuke had to keep himself from throwing the phone. He read on to see Souji's response.

'_Leave me alone.'_

Yosuke noticed the girl responded back five times with Souji not saying a word back to her. That filled Yosuke with happiness…and also a strange satisfaction. He almost felt like he had won a war. He decided to fully end that war by deleting the girl's number from Souji's phone once and for all.

"And we can finally put this behind us," Yosuke said. He smiled as Souji came back, food in hand. He touched Souji's cheek and laughed. He handed his phone back to him and began to eat, Souji none the wiser as to why his boyfriend was so happy.


End file.
